Streaky
Streaky '''(better known as '''Supercat) is a supporting character in the Black Lion franchise. He's a house cat with super powers given by his neighbor, partner and best friend, Krypto. Since then, he has been fighting crime with Superdog, the Dog Stars, Bathound and the legendary Black Lion. Background Streaky has lived in Metro City with his owner, Andrea for many years. He has lived an easy-going life with her and her family. However, his easy-going life was changed when a super-powered dog named Krypto moved into his neighborhood. Streaky and Krypto casually greeted each other when their owners were at school. One day, when Streaky was going to his usual dining place in the dumpster, he was encountered by a band of junkyard dogs. Streaky managed to evade the dogs but he suddenly fell off a cliff but was saved by Superdog. When they landed to safety, Superdog revealed himself as Krypto. Much to Streaky's surprise, he wondered how he could protect himself and his family from danger. Krypto took Streaky to his rocket and presented with him a device that could give an animal or human, his Kryptonian superpowers. The device blasted Streaky and he was given superpowers. Streaky promised to use his powers for good and not irresponsibly. Development Streaky was one of the storywriter's favorite characters from ''Krypto the Superdog, ''when he was younger. He wanted to include Streaky in his stories and have his backstory be different than the one from the cartoon series. Personality As a result of living an easy-going life with his family, Streaky is introduced to be relaxed, easy-going and extremely lazy. Just as Streaky was ready to continue his easy-going life, his lifestyle is changed when Krypto moves into his neighborhood. The friendship that Streaky forms with Krypto is a close and brotherly one. However, when Krypto is always ready to fight crime, Streaky is somewhat reluctant to fight whenever he's feeling tired, sluggish or lazy. Regardless of how tired or lazy, he is, Streaky won't hesitate to protect the ones, he loves or those who are loyal to his family. Sometime, Streaky appears to be very cowardly but in the end, Streaky is very brave and seems to have embraced his powers, since he initially had trouble with controlling them. Interestingly before Krypto's arrival, Streaky was terrified of dogs and had a strong dislike of them. Streaky seem to lack prejudice when he met Krypto, Bathound and the Dog Stars for the first time. Just like some of the cat villains in Wooten media, Streaky never showed any signs of dislike of dogs. He probably encountered some dogs who treated him with kindness, prompting Streaky to believe that there is some good in most dogs. Physical appearance Streaky is a slender orange tabby cat. The only attire that he wears when he's fighting crime is a blue cape. Powers and abilities Powers Streaky's powers are exactly like Krypto's. He possess superhuman strength, speed, flight, heat ray, x-ray vision and enhanced senses. However, Streaky also inherited Krypto's weaknesses as well. Appearances The Black Lion: The Series The Nature Spirit meets Krypto Streaky is introduced as the pet cat of Andrea and the best friend of Krypto, the pet dog of Kevin. Hugo bumps into the pets and their owners once entering the science fair. He apologizes and greets the group. Hugo's invention is later presented to the audience and Streaky happily watches as Hugo presents his project. However, it's interrupted when Snooky dismantles it, causing it malfunction and destroy half of the center. Having seen Snooky making an escape, Krypto and Streaky chase a distraught Hugo back to the hotel. They tell Hugo about what happened to his invention and promised that they'll help him retrieve the invention. Now knowing about his invention's theft and Snooky's villainy, Hugo jumps into action, boards the Dog Stars' spaceship, meets the Dog Stars and blast over to Mechanikat's spaceship. They infiltrate the ship and find the invention on the ship's controls. As Hugo tiptoed over to get it, a cage trapped the Dog Stars and himself. Mechanikat revealed himself and stripped the Dog Stars of their powers and tells them about his plan to retrieve the memory of the blueprints, rebuild his doomsday device, blast it at planet Earth and enslave the inhabitants. Just as the Dog Stars believed they were going to meet their untimely demise, Hugo manages to retrieve the neutralizer and restore the Dog Stars' powers. They break out of their cage and attack the incoming Catbots. Mechanikat and Snooky are defeated, Hugo's invention is retrieved and the Dog Stars return to Earth, where Hugo re-enters the science fair and wins it, with special thanks to his super-powered friends.Category:Cats Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Based-off characters Category:Superheroes Category:Characters who fly Category:American characters Category:Pets Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Wooten characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Dog Star Patrol members Category:Teenagers Category:Animated characters Category:Immortal